Terrible Erreur
by innamorati92
Summary: Après le meurtre de Dumbledore et la fuite de Malefoy et Rogue, Harry part à la recherche des Horcruxes, Hermione et Ron restent à Poulard en 7ème année pour surveiller les futurs Mangemorts Pour l'Ordre du Phénix, cependant lors d'une sortie, Hermione vo
1. Assassin en herbe

Cette septième année était dure pour Hermione, Harry n'était pas là, il était partit à la recherche des Horcruxes, Ron aussi était resté à Poulard mais il était aussi terrifié qu'elle et ne lui apportait pas le soutien qu'elle voulait, ils faisaient secrètement partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, leur mission était simple, rester à Poudlard pour rassurer les élèves, les épauler, mais aussi surveiller les élèves susceptibles d'être de futur mangemorts, beaucoup étaient suspectés comme Blaize Zabini, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson ou encore Milicent Bulstrode.

Les souvenirs de la mort de Dumbledore et de la trahison de Rogue étaient encore présents dans tous les esprits, ainsi que l'unique faute de l'invasion de Poulard était dû à Drago Malefoy, l'Ordre du Phénix était peut être seul à savoir qu'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, mais il avait tout mis en place pour arriver à ses fins, en passant par divers procédés, d'abord le collier de Katie Bell, l'empoissonnement de Ron, l'Imperium utilisé sur Mme Rosmerta… tant de faits impardonnables, surtout aux yeux d'hermione.

La tension était à son comble à Poulard, le moindre bruit effrayait les élèves, ils n'allaient pas bien, confinés dans ce château qui paraissait de jours en jours de plus en plus sombres…

Beaucoup craquaient, leurs nerfs lâchaient, ils avaient peur pour leurs parents, leurs familles, leurs amis et cette peur étaient contagieuse…les maisons de Poussoufle, Serdaigles et Gryffondor s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées laissant les Serpentards à part sans leur prince, Drago Malefoy, ce qui du coup renforçait leur haine envers les autres.

Tous clamaient que Malefoy avait eu raison, il fallait tuer Dumbledore, il était sénile et inutile, que c'était un vieux fou, ils ne le criaient pas devant les professeurs et chacun d'eux n'évoquait réellement leur fidélité à Voldemort, ce n'était que des sous-entendus très poussés.

Beaucoup criaient que leur prince allait revenir, montrer aux indignes selon eux, la puissance des sangs purs.

« Balivernes » murmura Hermione qui passait dans le couloir au moment de leur propos.

« Tu es certaine? répondit Ron tout en s'éloignant des Serpentards, je veux dire, je sais que c'est stupide, ils ne doivent pas être au courant que Malefoy n'a pas tué Dumbledore, qu'il a renoncé au dernier moment, mais… »

« Ca c'est sûr ! Sinon ils ne l'acclameraient pas haut et fort comme ils le font s'ils savaient que leur cher prince était un lâche ! » coupa Hermione

« Oui, c'est sûr, mais ne penses-tu pas que s'ils l'acclament autant c'est qu'ils pourraient être au courant d'une mission que Tu-Sais-Qui a confié à Malefoy ? » repris Ron

« Je ne pense pas, à mon avis, Malefoy passe un sale quart d'heure avec Tu-Sais-Qui en ce moment et je ne suis pas sûre que cette fois Rogue puisse l'aider ! » renchérit la brune

« Oui, mais on ne sait jamais… »

« Non c'est impossible car même, si imaginons que la fouine s'en sorte face à Tu-Sais-Qui, et qu'en plus il lui donne en charge une nouvelle mission, je pense que ça resterai secret, les Serpentards ne s'en vanteraient pas ouvertement, car si un élève est tué, on ferait le lien avec leur appartenance aux Mangemorts, c'est juste de l'intimidation pour nous faire peur »

« Tu dois avoir raison, enfin tu me connais, avec les Serpentards je ne suis jamais rassuré… »

« Je sais, nous devons être sur nos gardes et les surveiller ! »

Soudain, une petite fille blonde, de Poufsouffe, une première année, arriva timidement devant eux :

« Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, les Préfets de Gryffondors ? »

« Oui c'est nous » répondit Ron

« Le professeur Mcgonagall vous attend dans son bureau pour vous parler de vos fonctions »

« D'accord, on arrive tout de suite » repris Hermione

Ils allèrent donc dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice…nouvelle directrice…cette appellation avait encore du mal à être digérée car forcément elle rappelait la mort de Dumbledore, cet homme qui les avait aidés et guidés depuis leur début dans cette école.

Arrivés devant la porte de bureau ils cognèrent et la voix de Mcgonagall leur demanda d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent.

« Vous nous avez demandé de venir ? » questionna Ron

« Pour nos fonctions ? » continua Hermione

« Oui et non, effectivement je vous ai convoqué mais non pas pour vous parler de vos fonctions, mais de votre mission au sein de cette école » répondit le professeur

« Je m'en doutais » repris Hermione

« Voilà, pour l'instant nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Harry et.. »

« Oh non, ne me dites pas que .. » dit Ron soudainement

« S'il vous plait Monsieur Weasley, ne me coupez pas ! »

« Pardon »

« Donc je disais, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de Harry, mais Lupin et Tonks ont été envoyé à sa recherche, cependant ce qui vous amène ici est le résultat de votre recherche sur les possibles futurs Mangemorts parmi les élèves de Poulard, alors où en êtes vous ? »

« Disons que les Serpentards parlent beaucoup, ils menacent tous les autres élèves des autres maisons mais jamais il ne mentionne Vous-Savez-Qui, ni ne font de menaces directes sur un élève en particulier » répondit Hermione

« De toute façon, ne nous voilons pas la face, ils sont ou seront de toute façon de futurs Mangemorts, soit par leurs familles qui sont déjà aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui, soit pour leurs idéologies de sang pur. » ajouta Ron

« M. Weasley, sachez que ces accusations sont déplacées, tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuves formelles, aucun des élèves de Serpentard n'ait suspecté de quoi que ce soit » répondit le professeur d'un ton froid

« Mais même leur professeur de maison a trahit et s'est joint à Vous-Savez-Qui !!! » justifia Ron

« Ce qui ne fait pas d'eux des futurs meurtriers ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Melle Granger, M. weasley, continuer à surveiller les élèves de Serpentard ou d'autres maisons et prévenez-moi si vous avez une preuve d'un quelconque agissement »

« Oui, professeur » dirent t'ils tous les deux

« Encore une chose… »

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez du vous rendre compte de la tension qui règne au sein de Poulard, beaucoup font des crises de nerfs, ils craquent, ils ont peur mais étouffent aussi dans cette école, c'est pourquoi une visite brève de Pré-au-lard sera organisée »

« Mais professeur, vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ? » dit Hermione choquée

« Si. »

« Mais…mais c'est trop dangereux ! Les Mangemorts ne rateront jamais une telle occasion ! » ajouta Hermione

« La sécurité sera de mise, la date est fixée à samedi prochain, cependant, seuls les 2 préfets des 4 maisons seront au courant de la date, les élèves ne le sauront qu'au dernier moment, et des Aurors seront là pour garantir cette sécurité »

« Les préfets des quatre maisons ? Non professeur, ceux de Serpentards donneraient l'alerte ! » repris Hermione

« Bien, soit, vous avez raison, nous n'avons aucune preuve mais la prudence est de mise, seul ceux des 3 autres maisons alors seront au courant et ne discutez plus, voyez le nombres d'élèves en pleurs, et comprenez que cette sortie ne pourra que leur être bénéfique, tout le monde n'a pas vos épaules miss Granger ! Bonne journée ! »

Et ils partirent du bureau, Hermione, était énervée, Ron avait raison, bien sur que les élèves de Serpentard étaient de futur Mangemorts, alors pourquoi les laisser à Poudlard ? et cette sortie à Pré-au-lard était beaucoup trop dangereuse, même avec tous les Aurors disponibles, même si, et Hermione devait l'admettre, le professeur avait raison, les élèves en avaient besoin, besoin de se décontracter, de s'amuser, de penser à autre chose, à sourire, même elle en avait envie intérieurement…

« Non, professeur, vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas les épaules pour ça, je suis encore trop faible… » pensa Hermione

La semaine passa vite, le samedi matin, les élèves étaient réunit dans la grande salle, et le professeur McGonagall leur annonça que dans l'heure suivante, ils devaient être présents à l'entrée de Poulard pour une courte visite au Pré-au-lard.

Tous les élèves criaient de joie même ceux de Serpentard, enfin un peu de détente ! Les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres pour s'habiller, et au bout d'une heure pile, tous étaient devant l'entrée de Poudlard.

« Bon, je vous préviens qu'en raison des évènements, nous serons encadrés d'Aurors qui nous rejoindrons d'ici quelques minutes, surtout ne vous éloignez pas d'eux ils servent à votre protection, ceci est la première règle, la seconde est de ne pas aller au-delà de la rue commerçante, en cas de besoin, les préfets sont là » expliqua Minerva

Les élèves étaient impatients, et pestaient contre le retard des Aurors, ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, partir faire les boutiques et s'amuser le plus possible en oubliant la menace qui pèse sur eux.

Dean, Parvati, Padma, Neville, Lavande, Seamus, Ron, Ginny et Hermione discutaient :

« Envie d'air frais, c'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Padma

« Tu rigoles, moi j'ai peur quand même ! » répondit Neville inquiet

« Les Aurors sont là pour ça, ils n'oseront pas attaqué ! » répondit Lavande

« En parlant d'eux… » repris Ginny

Une dizaine d'Aurors venaient d'arriver, la visite ne durerait que 3 heures mais tout le monde avait hâte d'en profiter, des groupes avaient été créés en fonction des âges et des maisons, nos amis se retrouvèrent évidemment ensemble, le début semblait prometteur aucun problème ni de souci particulier, les élèves allaient de boutiques en boutiques en ayant le sourire aux lèvres, Ron connaissant certains Aurors se rapprocha d'Alastor Maugrey …

« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ? »

« Toujours pas, mais je pense que Lupin et Tonks vont bientôt le retrouver, ce n'est qu'une question de jours, ne t'inquiète pas »

« J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé, j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre »

« Nous aussi, Ron, nous aussi…et comment va Hermione ? »

« Elle va bien, enfin en apparence, là elle doit se balader avec les autres, on essaye de paraître le mieux possible pour n'effrayer personne et redonner du courage»

« Oui c'est ce qu'il faut faire mais pour ton bien et celui d'Hermione, je pense qu'il serait temps que tu fasses le premier pas entre v… »

« Le premier pas…mais…mais je… »

« Arrête, tu n'es plus un enfant, on n'a pas besoin de Ron, l'adolescent timide et gaffeur, on a besoin de Ron, l'adulte et responsable, alors prouve-le » répondit rudement Alastor

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, Vous allez bien qu'en apparence n'est ce pas ? et c'est compréhensible, alors essaye de mettre une touche de bonheur dans ce tableau si sombre s'il te plait »

« Je… oui vous avez raison… »

Pendant ce temps, à la boutique de farces et attrapes, le pauvre Neville s'était fait avoir par une guimauve magique, effectivement celle-ci lorsque l'on croquait dedans, giclait un liquide nauséabond qui aspergea le jeune homme en pleine figure, il était sortit en courant sous les cris moqueurs des autres élèves, Hermione en bonne préfète lui coura après pour le rassurer et lancer un sort de nettoyage.

Cependant Neville, malgré son corps frêle avaient de longues jambes qui lui permettait d'aller vite et se dirigea sans s'en rendre compte dans la forêt derrière la cabane hurlante et commença à distancer Hermione.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il allait au-delà de la rue commerçante, elle qui savait qu'un Auror avait vu Neville partir mais avait hoché la tête à l'attention d'Hermione pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait s'occuper seule de lui avant qu'elle sorte du magasin.

Hermione venait de transgresser les règles en allant au-delà de la rue commerçante et maintenant elle avait perdu de vue son ami.

N'écoutant que le courage inné des gryffondor elle s'enfonça dans la forêt et commença baguette en main à le chercher, après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit des voix, puis se rapprocha d'elles, ces voix se transformèrent en cris de douleur et la, elle sut :

« Neville ! »

Sans réfléchir, elle courut le plus vite possible, malgré l'épuisement de sa course précédente, la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à son ami la motiva jusqu'à voir au loin une petite clairière d'où l'on voyait jaillir des étincelles de plusieurs couleurs :

« Par merlin.. NEVILLE, REPOND MOI, NEVILLE, OU ES TU ! » criait Hermione

Soudain elle le vit, entendu par terre, à côté d'un buisson, les yeux figés et écarquillés de peur, il était mort, Neville était mort…on lui avait apparemment lancé le sort de la mort, l'Avada Kevrada.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Neville….non…pas toi, pas toi Neville » pleurait la Gryffondor

Soudain un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, elle n'était pas seule dans la petite clairière, elle se releva aussitôt, baguette dressée et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle.

Le silence se fit puis soudain elle le vit, cela se passa très vite il était sorti de derrière un gros chêne et se précipita vers un objet qu'elle ne put identifier et une fois qu'il l'eut touché, il disparut.

Cependant, Hermione l'avait reconnu cette blonde chevelure et ce regard froid qu'il lui avait adressé quand il s'était retourné avant de disparaître, c'était lui, aucune erreur possible :

« Malefoy »


	2. Adieu Poulard !

Hermione resta plusieurs secondes interdite, elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer, là dans cette forêt sombre et froide, la mort de Neville, la fuite de son assassin, Malefoy, cette fois-ci il n'avait pas été lâche, il n'avait pas renoncé à la dernière minute, il avait tué son ami, cette saleté de Mangemort l'avait tué…Mangemort…soudain, elle regarda au-dessus d'elle, au-dessus des arbres, et elle la vit…la marque des ténèbres…

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était mise à courir après Neville ? elle ne le savait pas mais apparemment assez longtemps pour inquiéter les Aurors car Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt, arrivèrent bientôt à ses côtés, puis Maugrey se décala et alla près du corps inanimé de Londubat, l'examina quelques instants et commença à chercher frénétiquement aux alentours pendant que Kingsley secouait Hermione pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

« Qui a fait ça? Qui ? » cria Kingsley

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle était encore trop choquée, ce corps étendu par terre, Neville…son ami… pourquoi lui, pourquoi… puis une image lui revint d'un coup… Malefoy, son regard, froid et dur, celui d'un meurtrier qui vient de commettre son méfait…

« …Malefoy… » murmura Hemione

« Quoi ? Pardon ? Qu'avez vous dit ? » demanda l'Auror

« Malefoy, MALEFOY, C'EST LUI QUI A TUE NEVILLE ! C'EST LUI L'ASSASSIN !! » cria hystériquement la Gryffondor

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle, calmez-vous… »

Mais elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle était choquée et terrifiée, s'en était trop pour elle…

« Je suis faible, pardonne-moi Harry, pardonne-moi ma faiblesse… » pensa t'elle

A ce moment là, Maugrey les rejoint, regarda la jeune fille et se tourna vers Kingsley :

« Il n'y a plus personne, il faut retourner à Poudlard, les élèves ont du apercevoir la marque, ils doivent être paniqués, nos collègues auront besoin de nous pour éviter un mouvement de panique, ils faut les ramener le plus vite possible dans l'école »

« D'accord » répondit Kingsley

Hermione les suivit, toujours choquée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre, encore un meurtre, la guerre entre les deux camps était bien présente.

Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules, on aurait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un pantin articulé, elle ne vit pas sur son chemin les centaines d'enfants terrorisés que les Aurors essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle marchait à présent dans le parc de Poudlard, passant tout près de la cabane d'Hagrid et elle ne sentit pas la main rassurante sur son épaule de Kingsley qui la guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Elle ne savait pas, juste que maintenant c'était la nuit et que la fatigue la gagnait, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, elle s'endormit pour une nuit pleine de sombres rêves.

Elle se réveilla péniblement le lendemain, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, sa première image était celle de Ron, apparemment inquiet et soucieux de sa santé, puis les ombres derrière lui se transformèrent, d'abord en Mme Pomfresh, puis Mcgonagall, Maugrey, et Kingsley.

« Allez-y doucement Mlle Granger, vous êtes toujours en état de choc » conseilla Mme Pomfresh

« Non ça va aller, je vais bien » marmonna Hermione

« Ne force pas trop quand même » répondit Ron visiblement très inquiet

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua de se lever pour se retrouver assise sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps que sa tête ne cesse de tourner et d'enlever cette sensation de mal de cœur.

« Hermione, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, ce qui est arrivé hier est terrible, mais il nous faut au plus vite des informations, tu comprends ? » commença Maugrey

« Oui je sais…je comprends » dit la brune

« Alors raconte nous ce qui s'est passé hier dans la forêt »

« Je…enfin … euh…Neville venait de se faire asperger par une guimauve piégée, il avait honte donc il est sorti en courant de la boutique, je ne voulais pas que sa journée soit gâchée, je connaissais un sort de nettoyage puissant et je voulais le rattraper pour lui lancer, mais il allait trop vite, j'étais essoufflée, j'ai dû arrêter ma course pour marcher et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais arrivée dans la forêt. A partie de là, j'ai eu un pressentiment alors j'ai sorti ma baguette, et là j'ai entendu des cris alors j'ai couru le plus vite possible et je suis arrivé dans une petite clairière et la je… et la je…. »

Elle s'arrêta, se rappeler cette horrible scène était trop dure elle commença à pleurer.

« Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est pénible, mais s'il vous plait, il faut que vous continuiez » dit McGonagall

« Oui… » repris Hemione « Donc là je l'ai vu, il était étendu par terre, il était…mort… et soudain j'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai vu sorti Drago Malefoy de derrière un arbre, se précipiter vers un objet et disparaître, c'était sûrement un Portoloin »

« Je vois, je vois, êtes vous sûre que c'était lui ? » repris Kingsley

« Sûre et certaine, il n'y a aucun doute possible ! »

Un silence se fit dans l'infirmerie, bientôt brisé par l'intervention de Ron :

« Donc les Serpentards ne mentaient pas, leur prince est bien revenu et il a tué Neville, et Malefoy est un Mangemort, donc les Serpentards le sont aussi ! »

« M. Weasley, ne faites pas de conclusions hâtives s'il vous plait ! » cria McGonagall

« Mais vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence quand même ! »

« Aucun des élèves n'a confirmé les dires des Serpentards à part vous et votre sœur ! C'est trop maigre pour inculper quelqu'un ! »

« Comment ça aucun élève ? » Interrompit Hermione « C'est impossible, ils ont proféré leurs menaces devant presque tous les élèves de l'école !! Je vous l'ai même dit hier lors de notre réunion ! » cria Hermione

« Oui mais les élèves ont trop peur d'être le prochain sur la liste des Mangemorts, donc ils se taisent pour ne pas avoir de problèmes » repris Ron

« Ce…ce n'est pas possible ! Les Serpentards vont rester tranquillement à se balader dans Poudlard après ce qui vient de se passer !!!!! »

« En réalité non, parce que Poudlard… »

« Poudlard ferment ces portes Mlle Granger ! Désolé nous ne pouvons faire autrement ! » coupa McGonagall

« Mais…mais c'est pas vrai ! » répondit Hermione qui voyait ces pensées devenir de plus en plus floues

« Si et cette fois, c'est jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les élèves ne sont plus en sécurité, ils sont apeurés, nous ne pouvons pas continuer à être dans cette situation, la plupart d'entre eux se dirigent vers le Poudlard Express en ce moment même » dit Maugrey

« C'est n'importe quoi laisser des futurs Mangemorts en liberté ! Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont faire ? Ils vont directement aller se faire poser cette foutue marque sur leurs bras !!! » cria Ron

« Nous sommes obligés, nous n'avons pas de preuves ! »

« Et pour Malefoy ? Il a tué Neville non ? Je l'ai vu ! Qu'allez vous faire pour lui ? »

« Pour l'instant rien, l'on suppose que le Portoloin servait à le ramener au repère de Vous-Savez-Qui et nous ne l'avons pas encore localisé »

« Donc il va s'en sortir encore une fois ! »

« Laissez nous faire, c'est le travail des Aurors, pensez d'abord à vous reposer et rejoignez-nous dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix ce soir. »

A ce moment, Maugrey, Kingsley, Le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant Hermione et Ron seuls.

La Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus, elle baissa la tête et recommença à pleurer. Ron, pour la rassurer la prit dans ces bras et passa le reste de la matinée avec elle et Ginny qui les avait rejoint.

Ensuite ils firent chacun leurs valises de leurs côtés et se rejoignit devant l'entrée de Poudlard où les attendait le professeur McGonagall pour les emmener 12, Square Grimmaud.

Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers le château, ça y est, c'était réellement fini, Poudlard était passé tant de fois à côté de la fermeture mais cette fois n'avait pu en réchapper, fini les cours, les examens, les heures passées à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune, l'école fermait ces portes sans savoir pour combien de temps…

Une profonde tristesse envahit la jolie brune, ce lieu qui lui avait tant apporté à commencer par ses amis, Harry et Ron, mais aussi Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville…Neville, quel destin tragique ! Elle se souvint alors de la mort de Cédric Diggory, les deux étaient morts à 17ans…c'était beaucoup trop jeunes pour mourir, sa tristesse redoubla à cette pensée et c'est là qu'elle la vit…

Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville, elle était habillée de noir, seul signe de son excentricité vestimentaire était un collier avec un pendentif en or très voyant, la vieille dame pleurait à chaudes larmes, elle venait sûrement chercher son petit-fils.

Soudain elle se mit à penser à l'horreur de cette vieille dame, elle qui avait déjà dû subir la folie qui s'était emparé de Frank et Alice, les parents de Neville, et maintenant lui…une immense culpabilité envahit Hermione, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela, elle aurait du faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, courir plus vite, le stupéfier avant qu'il ne dépasse la rue commerçante, mais c'était trop tard, elle regarda s'éloigner la vieille dame jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Elle fut surprise de sentir une main autour de sa taille, elle se retourna, c'était Ron qui abhorrait le plus beau sourire, « sûrement pour me rassurer » pensa t'elle, elle se laissa guider jusqu'au Portoloin, un livre de théâtre apparemment et se laissa tournoyer jusqu'au repère de l'Ordre du phénix avec pour compagnons de voyage, Mcgonagall, Ginny et Ron.

Ils arrivèrent secoué par leur court voyage, puis un Auror les accueillit chaleureusement et indiquèrent leurs chambres aux anciens Gryffondors, Hermione en profita pour se reposer un peu, elle dormit jusqu'au lendemain sans dîner.

Le jour levé, les membres se réunirent pour chercher la planque de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, ils se répartirent différentes tâches pendant la réunion.

Malgré leurs présences, personne ne s'adressa à Hermione, Ron et Ginny ce qui les exaspéraient, cette dernière interpella alors Maugrey Fol Œil :

« Et nous on fait quoi ? »

« Pour l'instant, vous restez ici, vous êtes encore sous le choc des derniers évènements et vous êtes trop jeunes pour être envoyés en mission »

« Trop jeunes ? nous avons affronté bon nombre de dangers à Poudlard et ce depuis l'âge de 11ans, confiez-nous une mission s'il vous plait même la plus infime » repris Hermione

« Non je ne peux pas, Vous n'êtes pas des Aurors, vous n'êtes pas entraînez, ce serait trop dangereux pour vous, surtout que la dernière cible des Mangemorts était votre ami »

« Alors que sommes-nous sensés faire ? »

« Attendre, vous n'êtes pas la pour vous battre, vous êtes là sous notre protection ! »

« Nous voulons aider Harry ! »

« Nous aussi alors s'il vous plait, restez tranquille ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Maugrey quitta la salle de réunion, le trio était dépité, ils étaient là mais ne pouvait rien faire, ils ruminèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait venger Neville, Cédric et tous les autres qui étaient morts à cause de Voldemort à commencer par Malefoy, ce meurtrier, cet assassin, Ron et Ginny, quant à eux se sentaient inutiles, ils voulaient aider Harry mais ne pouvaient pas.

Alors ils leur virent une idée, ils attendirent la prochaine réunion qui avait lieu le soir même et pris Maugrey à part :

« Nous voulons devenir des Aurors et le plus vite possible »


	3. L'oeuvre de charité

Alors ils leur virent une idée, ils attendirent la prochaine réunion qui avait lieu le soir même et pris Maugrey à part :

« Nous voulons devenir des Aurors et le plus vite possible »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre 3 :

« Des Aurors ? Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit non ? Vous êtes trop jeunes ! » répondit Maugrey

« Nous avons 17 ans donc nous sommes majeurs »

« De plus, Harry recherche les Horcruxes, ce qui est bien plus dangereux et pourtant n'a suivit aucune formation » repris Ginny

« Même si vos raisons sont valables, vous croyez vraiment qu'on a le temps de vous formez ? chaque jour, nous devons accomplir différentes missions et… »

« Mais nous apprendrons ensemble, à trois, il faudra juste nous fournir les manuels des sortilèges pour la formation des Aurors et nous nous entraînerons »

« L'apprentissage nécessite beaucoup de pratique et non pas que de la théorie »

« Le fait que nous soyons trois prend donc tout son avantage, nous nous entraînerons mutuellement, pour avoir une préparation physique et théorique simultanée » repris la brune

« Je vous rappelle que nous avons fait face au danger plusieurs fois sans aucune formation et qu'Hermione est l'une des élèves les plus brillantes que Poudlard n'est connu à ce jour » déclara Ron

Hermione rougit face à ce compliment mais ne se laissa pas dérouter :

« S'il vous plait, tout ce que l'on vous demande, ce sont quelques livres et une salle pour s'entraîner »

« D'accord, d'accord, je capitule, vous avez gagnez, vous aurez vos livres de formation et votre salle »

Le trio laissa éclater sa joie, enfin ils allaient faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester à s'ennuyer et rester à attendre le retour de Harry.

« Je vais même faire mieux à chaque retour de mission je demanderai au professeur McGonagall de vous évaluer, elle est la mieux placer en tant que directrice et professeur de Poudlard pour travailler avec vous de temps en temps, de même je viendrais vous voir pour vous provoquer en duel, pour ne pas à avoir à envoyer des Aurors qui ne resteraient pas moins de cinq minutes sur un champ de bataille »

« Cette requête est tout à fait honorable » répondit Hermione

« Alors vous pouvez déjà commencer à réviser les sortilèges que vous avez appris en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal ainsi que toutes vos potions »

« Toutes nos potions ? » blêmit Ron

« Oui, le métier d'Aurors ne s'arrête pas à un échange musclé de sortilèges sur un champ de bataille, jeune Weasley, nous devons aussi tout connaître pour savoir tout identifier, je pense notamment à certaines substances, mais aussi maîtriser la ruse, et pour cela savoir confectionner des potions utiles, comme le véritasérum par exemple »

« Oui bien sûr, de toute façon, j'ai ramené tous mes bouquins de cours avec moi » repris Hermione

« Alors je vous laisse à votre formation personnelle et je m'en vais de ce pas, l'annoncer au professeur McGonagall »

Ron et Ginny prirent alors la direction d'une salle vide et assez grande pour pouvoir s'entraîner, bientôt rejoint par Hermione qui apporta tous les livres qu'elle pût porter avec elle.

Ils s'entraînèrent en premier lieu à de simples sortilèges et à leurs contre sorts puis aux autres ainsi qu'aux différentes potions existantes et qui leurs serraient utiles dans leurs métiers d'Aurors.

McGonagall vint régulièrement les voir pour les entraîner d'une part à sa matière, la métamorphose mais aussi à la pratique des sortilèges de protections et de survie.

De même, Maugrey, quand il en avait le temps, les défiait comme promis dans des duels enflammés, qui

coupèrent quelques touffes de cheveux à Ginny.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Six mois était passés depuis le début cette formation, ils avaient atteint tous les trois le niveau d'Aurors en un temps record, ce qui leur fallut la responsabilité de petites néanmoins, mais quand même missions pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelques surveillances, recherche d'ingrédients particuliers comme l'épine de poisson-diable.

Cette période fut aussi celle de la naissance d'un nouveau couple, Ron devenu plus sûr de lui grâce à ses entraînements et à la fois effrayé de peur de perdre à jamais la femme qui aimait, se décida à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Hermione était heureuse en tout cas le peu que cet environnement lui accordait, un peu de bonheur au milieu de cette guerre sans merci, enfin l'arrêt de leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

Seule Ginny restait triste malgré la joie que lui apportait leur union, Harry avait été retrouvé mais à peine avait t'il détruit un Horcruxe, la coupe de Poufsouffle, qu'il était reparti vers un autre, Ginny comprenait l'empressement de Harry à leur destruction pour écourter cette guerre mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette profonde tristesse qui s'envola ce jour là :

« Ginny, Ginny, Où es-tu ? » criait Ron

« Ici dans la salle de réunion »

« Ginny, grande nouvelle, Ha..Harry est là il est revenu ! » Ron était essoufflé tant il avait couru

« Harry » Elle resta ébahi quelques secondes

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui il est dans l'entrée avec Hermione, Tonks et Lupin et il n'a qu'une hâte c'est de te voir ! »

« …_ et il n'a qu'une hâte c'est de te voir… _»

Ses mots résonnaient à peine dans sa tête, qu'elle se précipita vers le hall, elle courrait à toute vitesse, renversant au passage quelques bibelots et quelques chaises.

Arrivée dans le hall, elle le vit, elle devait avoir fait un boucan d'enfer car tout le monde était déjà tourné vers elle mais elle s'en fichait, il était face à elle entrain de lui sourire et elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de l'embrasser devant les regards gênés de leur entourage.

Après leurs retrouvailles fêtées, tout le monde alla dans la salle de réunion pour traiter d'une information des plus importantes, Hermione, Ron et Ginny étant à présents des Aurors à part entière se mêlèrent à la discussion :

« Hier nous avons appris que va être organisé une œuvre de charité dans le but de récolter assez de fonds pour aider les hôpitaux, seulement voilà, elle sera organisée par Milicent Bullstrode, que nous soupçonnons d'être aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui. De ce fait, nous pensons qu'en réalité, cette œuvre de charité a deux buts, l'un est en réalité de récolté le plus de fonds possibles ou d'objets de puissante magie pour pouvoir attirer d'autres créatures magiques de leur côté, je pense notamment aux trolls ou aux vampires, et l'autre but étant d'attirer le plus possible d'Aurors dans un même secteur » énonça Sturgis Podmore

« Donc un piège pour les Aurors en somme ? » dit tonks

« Oui mais le dilemme est qu'une partie de la population va s'y rendre et donc elle sera en danger, imaginez que leurs plans vont à éliminer le plus de sorciers possibles ? » repris Podmore

« Exactement, donc nous sommes bloqués, nous devons être présents pour surveiller cette œuvre de charité et veillez à la sécurité des participants, mais pas en grand nombre de peur que cela se transforme en embuscade » renchérit Tonks

« Mais je ne comprends pas… » hésita Ron

« C'est vrai, Millicent Bullstrode est sûrement aux ordres du mage noir, tous les anciens serpentards aussi, comment pouvons nous laisser s'organiser une œuvre de charité publique, c'est comme envoyer une partie de la population directement au repère des Mangemorts ! »

« Nous n'avons pas de preuves de leur appartenance ou non, mais nous avons de gros doutes, en réalité à leur sortie de Poudlard, les anciens élèves de Serpentard ont été discrètement surveillés, tous presque, et aucun n'a montré un quelconque attachement aux Mangemorts » dit Podmore

« Cela veut simplement dire qu'ils sont discrets c'est tout, qui aurait pu se douter pour le professeur Rogue ? » intervint Ginny

« Bref cela ne résout pas notre problème » dit Lupin

« Envoyez-nous, Ron, Ginny et moi » dit soudainement Hermione

« Quoi ? non c'est une mission trop importante pour votre niveau, désolé Mlle Granger » répondit Podmore

« Au contraire, cela pourrait être une bonne idée » intervint McGonagall

« Mais…Minerva… Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! »

« Oh que si, vu qu'ils viennent à peine d'être promu Aurors et que seuls nous, nous le savons, ils pourraient donc aisément se faire passer simplement pour des acheteurs » repris McGonagall

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, si comme vous le dites, l'œuvre de charité est organisée par les Mangemorts dont la plupart sont issue de Serpentard, ils les reconnaîtront tout de suite et saurons qu'ils font partis de l'Ordre, on peut faire semblant de ne pas les soupçonner mais eux non » dit Harry

« Harry, écoute-moi, nous sommes les mieux placés car même si nous faisons partis de l'Ordre à leurs yeux, ils ne connaissent en rien notre formation et vont obligatoirement nous sous-estimer et nous pourrons plus aisément les observer » expliqua Hermione

« Mlle Granger a raison, vous serez chargés de la surveillance de cet événement » intervint Maugrey

« Pour ma part, je repars demain matin à la recherche d'un autre Horcruxe, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de vous » repris Harry

« Ok, pas de problème ! Que tout le monde se prépare ! A demain ! »

Le groupe se dissipa alors laissant seuls les quatre jeunes adultes partager des moments de joies avant de revenir sur le chantier de la guerre.

Le lendemain, comme convenu, Harry partit avec Alastor vers la destruction d'un nouvel horcruxe, et le trio se préparèrent à assister à l'œuvre de charité, chacun habillé le plus classe possible faisant croire à leur statut de possibles acheteurs.

Ron était en costard noir et chemise blanche, prêté par Kingsley, Ginny choisi une robe mi-longue verte émeraude, un peu décolleté et un peu large, avec de fines bretelles, tandis qu'Hermione préféra une robe longue, plus serrée, noire se nouant au cou.

Ils arrivèrent vers 19h chez Milicent Bullstrode, elle habitait une immense demeure en périphérie de la ville, malgré ses appréhensions, ils découvrirent que sa maison était très chaleureuse, contrairement aux hôtes de la maison.

Un elfe de maison les emmena vers le grand salon, éclairé d'un magnifique lustre en cristal et entouré de petites tables en verres, la décoration était toute fois trop surchargée, trop de rideaux et de tableaux aux goûts d'Hermione qui se demandait s'il n'était pas là plus pour contempler la fortune des Bullstrode.

Chacun de son côté commença à observer les gens qu'ils les entouraient, ils étaient arrivés parmi les premiers, ils pouvaient ainsi voir chaque personne arriver.

Comme cela était prévu, beaucoup d'anciens de Serpentard étaient présents mais aussi beaucoup de familles très riches mais aussi un peu plus modeste.

En voyant ce spectacle se dérouler devant ses yeux, Hermione se demandait quel était le but de cette mascarade, diversion fut le premier mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit et elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir empêcher la venue de la majorité des Aurors dans ce piège, il devait sûrement se dérouler un autre événement plus tragique ailleurs.

Elle alla à la rencontre de nombreuses personnes pour surtout vérifier leurs identités, beaucoup de familles connues dans le monde des sorciers, elle reconnut même Victor Krum mais préféra ne pas aller le voir, il y avait aussi la grand-mère de Neville qui, avait l'air mal, la mort de son petit-fils avait dû peser sur son moral, Hermione la regardait en train de se mettre à pleurer devant un homme assez mûr qu'elle reconnut comme M. Cole, un homme modeste à la carrure imposante.

Trop absorbée par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle ne le vit pas entrer ni s'approcher d'elle…

« Alors Granger, tu te mets à fréquenter la haute société ?


End file.
